Rose Weasley and the New Lord
by SophiaCrutchfeild
Summary: Rose is an eleven-year-old witch up against someone nobody knew existed- Tom Riddle the Third, aka Duex. With the help of family rival (and secret friend) Scorpius Malfoy, can Rose stop this dark new lord?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- First Harry Potter story! Yay! Ok, this is going to be a little while, but I will finish it eventually, promise. **

Chapter One- Friends, Enemies, and the Sorting

Rose waved to her parents, Lilly, and her Aunt and Uncle. She could hardly believe that after years and years of waiting, she and Albus were going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She tapped on the door of a compartment on the train. Inside was a boy, about her age, with blond hair and dark blue eyes. He grinned and opened the compartment door.

"Can I sit with you?" asked Rose.

"Do you have some physical disability preventing you from sitting?" asked the boy with a jovial smirk.

"No, I mean, _may_ I sit with you?" Rose laughed.

"Fine by me," the boy grinned. "I'm Scorpius. What's your name?"

"Rose. This is my first year."

"Same. What house are you hoping for?" Scorpius asked, excitedly.

"Well, they all seem pretty cool," Rose, admitted. "But dad wants me in Gryffindor, because that was his house. I kind of, sort of admire Slytherin house though, but don't tell my dad I said that."

"I'm probably in Slytherin, my whole family has been for ages," Scorpius smiled. "It isn't true that they're all evil, you know."

"I know," Rose smiled. "So you're legacy then?"

"Yep, I've been dreaming of today since I was a kid."

"Me too."

Rose could hardly believe how easy this was. She usually just hung out with Al, and didn't talk to many other people. Except that Scorpius was so nice, and really cute too.

"So have you ever been to Hogsmead?" Scorpius asked.

"A few times, but not often."

"Oh, well, it's a lot of fun. My family summers there."

Scorpius looked Rose over, and she blushed, noting the slightly worn state of her robes. "Sorry," he muttered. "Didn't think."

"No worries," Rose looked down.

The train whistle blew.

"I think we're here," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, looks like it," Rose agreed. "See you in class?"

"Alright. Hey, hope we're in the same house."

"Me too."

Later, the students waited to be sorted. It was a good year for Gryffindor, and almost half the first years so far had gone there. Neither Rose, Scorpius, nor Al had been sorted yet.

And then the next name was called: "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Rose gasped as Scorpius walked up to the sorting hat. Had she really been chatting with a Malfoy all afternoon? Dad was going to _kill_ her…

The sorting hat was quiet for a very long time. Scorpius was looking nervous, and glancing at Rose. She offered a tentative smile, and he looked relieved.

Finally, the sorting hat decided. "Slytherin!" Scorpius relaxed, and gracefully left the stage. Rose bit her lip. It was true that she admired the Slytherins, but she wasn't sure if her parents would be pleased if they found out she was friends with someone who was both a Slytherin and a Malfoy. Still, she decided, she wouldn't ditch Scorpius- not if he didn't ditch her first.

Albus was sorted into Gryffindor, and then it was Rose's turn. When her name was announced, Scopius' jaw dropped. He looked completely shocked.

"Oh, how wonderful, an other Weasley. And one who actually _likes_ Slytherin? This is new. Oh, yes, the boy. Of course. Kids these days… Still, I think you would be better off in GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose smiled, and joined the Gryffindor table. She couldn't help but notice that Scorpius wouldn't look at her. After Zabini, Pamela, was sorted into Slytherin, the sorting was over.

"Hey, Rose right? I'm Carissa," said a girl sitting next to Rose. She had an American accent and very short blond and pink hair.

"Hey, Carissa," Rose smiled. "Why aren't you in uniform?"

Carissa was not wearing black robes, but a spiked leather vest over a pink t-shirt advertising some band, and back jeans. "I don't wear uniforms, ever. My parents wrote me a note."

"Alright," Rose let it drop. "So what's up, I guess…?"

"Well, this magic thing is completely insane, and I can't understand how anyone's buying it. I mean, what kind of school lets a _talking hat_ sort you into houses called Gryffindor and Raven's Fangs-"

"Ravenclaw," Rose corrected.

"Whatever. I know I'm being Punk'd."

Rose had no clue what that meant, but decided that it was irrelevant. "This is all real, Carissa," she said. "You're a witch. Muggle born, I assume?"

"Whatever that means."

Rose glanced at Scorpius, and found him watching her. He looked… weird. Like he was trying to make an impossible decision. He caught her eyes and raised one eyebrow, as if to say, _what do you expect _me_ to do?_

Carissa glanced at him, and then at Rose. "You like him, right? Why don't you talk to him? He's looking at you. He likes you too."

Rose turned bright red. "I don't know who you're talking about," she mumbled.

"That blond boy who's staring at you from the green table. The one you were looking at. The cute one." Carissa looked at her. "The one with the crazy name, Scorpion or something."

"Scorpius," Rose corrected. Carissa grinned. Rose groaned. "I can't talk to him because it's really, _really_ complicated. His family and my family are enemies. When we met, we didn't know that. So I can't talk to him."

"Ah, classic case of RJS," Carissa sighed.

"RJS?"

"Romeo and Juliet Syndrome. When a boy and a girl like one another, but their families hate each other. The only cure is to change the parents' minds, and go out anyway. But be careful, RJS can be fatal."

Rose rolled her eyes. She noticed that Scopius was trying not to laugh. But he couldn't hear them all the way from the Slytherin table, could he? Unless…

"Scorpius Malfoy if you have cast an eavesdropper on me you will be very sorry," Rose murmured. Scorpius paled. _Sorry,_ whispered a voice in her head. _Don't hurt me._ "Then take it off," growled Rose softly.

"Take what off?" Carissa asked.

"Scorpius is eavesdropping on us," Rose replied. "Using a spell. And if he doesn't take it off_ right now,_ he will be very sorry."

At the Slytherin table, Scorpius quickly muttered the reversal cast.

"You know, seeing as this is a Punk, I'm impressed with your acting. You should really talk to some people about getting better jobs."

After dinner, Scorpius cornered Rose.

"Are we friends, or enemies?" he asked.

"Well, technically speaking, our parents would kill us, and so would our houses… but I don't really have anything against you, and I don't want to be your enemy. Actually, I would personally rather we were friends," Rose admitted.

"Yes, I heard bout the RJS," Scorpius teased. "But I don't want to get in trouble. My dad is… strict. Really strict."

"Mine too. So, where does that leave us?" Rose asked.

"Secret friends, I guess," Scorpius smiled. "Better than enemies." He brushed Rose's hair out of her eyes. "Much better."

Rose wasn't sure if he was talking about her hair our their secret friendship, but she id know that she was head over heels in love with the one boy her dad would like nothing better than to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Romantic, for eleven-year-olds. Ok, ok, but don't worry, there's some action in this chapter. And a new villain! A kind of cute one, actually… a lot cuter tan Voldemort could ever be, but about as cute as Tom Riddle used to be… Well, you'll see. **

Chapter Two- A New Threat

A few weeks passed with no incident. Carissa and Rose were roommates, and eventually, Carissa realized that it was no Punk. Rose settled into her classes easily, and hung out with Scorpius in the high tower, or occasionally the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Only Carissa knew about that though. Carissa and Rose would stay up late, analyzing everything Scorpius did. Rose felt truly at home.

That all changed mid-September.

It started like any other day. Rose's alarm clock rang in cacophony with Carissa's blaring rock music clock, and after getting dressed and putting on some lip gloss (Cherry for Carissa and Orange for Rose), they headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Rose and Scorpius slid glances at each other, and shared secret grins. Albus glared at Scorpius- he was very into the family rivalry.

Then, suddenly, the great hall was full of smoke. People began coughing, and then screaming. Dementors were entering the great hall! And as the smoke cleared, Rose could see a young man, about eighteen years old, emerging. He had bright blue eyes and curly black hair, and a nice physique.

"Hello, Hogwarts!" he called, like he was a rock star about to perform a concert. "I'd like to give shout-outs to Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, James Potter, and one Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Wow. That guy is hot. Is he a rock star or something?" asked Carissa. "Is that why everyone is screaming?"

Rose stared. "Carissa, don't you feel scared? Like, abnormally terrified?"

"Yes. Those hooded things are called Dementors. They suck the joy and happiness out of a place, leaving you with only your worst memories."

Carissa shook her head. "Impossible. All I feel is happy that there is a sublimely hot guy in the room, and a little weirded out by you acting like this." Carissa glanced at the Dementors with curiosity, but no fear. "Those things don't look so scary."

"Well, look what we have here, a fearless one!" said the guy. He was staring right at Carissa. "And what would your name be?"

"It's Carissa, but _you_ can call me Sugar," Carissa flirted. "And I mean it, call me."

"Well Sugar, you are definitely impressive. My name's Tom, but you can call me Lord Duex," the guy- Tom- flirted back. Except that Carissa was eleven, and he was eighteen. "I'm just here to finish up what my dad began."

"Whose your daddy?" asked Carissa.

"He's known by his stage name, Lord Voldemort."

Chaos ensued. People still feared the name, even after so many years had passed. Even Carissa knew who Voldemort was. People tried to escape, and most managed, except about ten people, all students, all of them younger than fourteen.

Rose, Carissa, Albus, Scorpius, and James were all there.

"What the #### are you doing, Duex?" snapped Carissa.

"Just hedging my bets, Sugar. Everyone has a weakness, and mine is standing in this room. An eleven year old, I can handle. A thirteen year old, I can handle. I just have to destroy your magic, and I'm good. I'm not like my dad, I'm my own person, so, I won't kill you. You're welcome."

_Oh my god, he's going to- no, please no- oh god-_ Rose's thoughts were scattered and frightened. _No way, he can't do that to us, not to everyone, we're innocent…_

Rose stepped forward. "No, please, don't do that to everyone here. I'm eleven. I am the daughter of two of the three who brought down your father. Please, do whatever you like to me, kill me even, but let the others go."

"No, Rose, don't!" Scorpius yelled at her. "Are you out of your mind?"

"For once, I agree with _Malfoy._ I mean, I'm the kid of Harry Potter!" Albus pointed out.

"Just let them go and do whatever you like to me. You know that my very act of doing this means I am the one to kill," Rose told Duex. "I will do whatever you ask to keep them safe."

Duex smiled cheerfully. "Alright, that seems fair. You're pretty smart, Rosie. I accept your offer." He waved a hand and the others all flew out the door.

"Rose, he will _destroy_ you! Stop this insanity!" yelled Scorpius. He was clinging to the door. He turned to Duex. "Don't you dare hurt her! Take me instead, no one will miss me."

"Shut up Scorpius, I'll miss you, and if you mess this up…" Rose threatened.

"No, no, let's see the boy too," Duex grinned. "The Malfoy willing to sacrifice himself for a Weasley." Duex laughed.

Scorpius ran straight to Rose and began to yell at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing? This is suicide! If you get hurt I will never forgive myself!"

"This is my choice, not yours! You are not my father!"

"No, I'm your friend, and friends don't let friends sacrifice themselves to evil dark wizards!"

"Go to hell, Scorpius, I am doing this for you!" Rose cried.

"You don't have to do this for me, you're just going to get us both killed!"

"Children, children, no need to fight. I can just see the headline- Malfoy's and Weasley's the new Montague's and Caisson's! Kids sacrifice themselves for each other!" Duex seemed excited. "It would be a shame for you to miss out on all the gossip, and of course, your parents reactions to your little fight…" He waved a hand and disappeared… and standing in the doorways were Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Astoria Greengrass.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ok, I was away from this for a little while, but I don't think anyone is actually reading this, so I might end up just finishing this as quickly as I can and then going back to less wildly popular books. Harry Potter has a lot of competition… at least, I hope that's why I don't have any comments. Oh well, on with the story, you didn't come to hear me whine.

"Rose Weasley! What exactly is going on here?" Ron asked, visibly outraged. "Three weeks away and suddenly you're taking on the son of You-Know-Who and playing nice with a Malfoy?"

"Um- Dad, I can explain-" Rose began.

"Oh you can? Well this ought to be good. Explain it then!"

"Well, Duex appeared out of nowhere with dementors and he let everyone go except for me, Al, James, Carissa, Scorpius, and a few other kids. He wanted to destroy our magic, so I tried to reason with him…"

"She tried to sacrifice herself for everyone, and I couldn't let her do that," Scorpius cut in. "I think Duex must be very powerful, and I didn't want Rose dead-"

"Why not?" Malfoy Sr. asked. "Why on Earth do you care what happens to her?"

"I- I didn't say that, I mean…"

Malfoy Sr. lifted his wand threateningly, and Scorpius winced. "We will 'talk' about this later," Malfoy Sr. threatened.

"If that's a threat, then you should know that using magic to punish a minor is illegal and immoral," Rose stated blankly. She knew she could be very unnerving when she spoke in a calm voice about what was clearly a threat. Malfoy Sr. glared at her, ad she gave a practiced empty smile, with glassy, emotionless eyes.

"Tell you little freak to keep her nose out of other people's business," Malfoy Sr. told Ron. "If she knows what's good for her."

"Rose, stop," Scorpius said.  
"For now," she muttered under her breath.

"She's right, you know," Hermione told Malfoy Sr. "It is not condoned by the ministry, or anyone decent."

"So you would be fine with it, mudblood," Sr. taunted. "How I treat my son is none of your business, and you have no proof that I treat him anything less than fair."

Astoria remained silent.

Malfoy Sr. was right though. Rose had no proof.

By Halloween, the news of Rose and Scorpius and Duex was common knowledge, and who was the source of the gossip? Al. Rose's best friend of ten years. She could hardly believe it! Carissa stood by her though, and October 31st found them adding the finishing touches to their costumes, a muggle tradition Carissa had insisted on doing. Rose was going to be a goddess, with a beautiful white toga and golden sandals, and her auburn hair in soft curls, with a gold halo around her head and mist around her feet, magical extras. Carissa had wanted to be a vampire, but after finding out that vampires were very much a reality, she chose a sexy version of Glenda the Good, with a skin-tight glittery hot-pink strapless top, a taffeta skirt like the one from The Wizard of Oz, but ending just below what would have been a Vic's Secret commercial, a cute silver tiara, pink satin shoes, and her own magic bubble.

"This is just silly," Rose said as she added some glitter to her hair and toga. "Why are we even using this messy stuff when we have magic?"

"This is the best part of Halloween!" Carissa insisted, using scissors to take two more centimeters off her skirt. "I wonder if I can get away with this costume."

"Doubtful," Rose told her. "We'll have detention for sure."

"No, we'll just have to change, if we get caught," Carissa smiled. "Last year I went to school dressed as a slasher movie victim, and scared all the kids in my fifth-grade class half to death. They made me change clothes."

Rose wondered if Carissa had some sort of mental issue.

As they went to their first class, all the other students stared at them, many with confusion.

"What the hell are you wearing?" asked Scorpius.

"Carissa made me. I'm supposed to be a goddess," blushed Rose uncomfortably. "I look stupid, right?"

"Err… please tell me you don't expect an answer to that question," Scorpius said. Rose groaned and glared at Carissa, who had nearly shown the not-to-be-shown when she sat down. Carissa just shrugged. The professor, clearly not knowing what she was supposed to do about students turning up in costume, sent Rose and Carissa to McGonagall's office.

"Would one of you like to tell me why you two are wearing what appear to be costumes in class?" she asked.

"Because it's Halloween, Ma'am," Carissa said.

"I am aware it is Halloween, but that does not explain-"

"It's a muggle tradition, Carissa loves it, we were just having fun," Rose explained in one breath. McGonagall didn't look pleased to be interrupted, but, instead of dishing out detentions, simply waved her wand to add an extra six inches to Carissa's skirt.

At the Great Hall at dinner, Rose and Carissa were treated like celebrities. Half of Gryffindor and many of the other students had put on costumes. No Slytherins participated, however. Scorpius looked a little shell-shocked.

"You guys rock!" declared a fifth-year girl dressed as a fairy, complete with working wings.

"Love the idea," a fourth-year boy told them. He was dressed as an undead court-jester.

"Finally someone shows Hogwarts how to celebrate Halloween," giggled a seventh-year girl dressed as a stereotypical witch.

Scorpius walked over to Rose. "How did you do it? How did you get a third of the school to act like someone declared it universal dress-up day?"

"Technically, in the normal world, it is universal dress-up day," Carissa pointed out. Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I don't really know, we just wore costumes, and everyone else copied us."

"First-years who decide to act like preschoolers get copied?" Scorpius asked.

"Apparently," Rose grinned. Scorpius shook his head and walked away.

They had no clue that this would be one of the last truly fun and carefree things that would happen for a very long time.


End file.
